Forever, Blue Moon
by EmikoHoshiko
Summary: Description inside story rated M for later sexual contact. Will be noticed.


**Emiko: **Okie this is a new story! i told everyone i will be starting new. Not, beacause of comments, well some,but also because there isnt really much i can do with them. Im sorry. So this is a new story, sorry i wrote it without notice. Anyways, this is called "Forever, Blue Moon" ( i know u would know that but. uh. ya...) Its about Amu on a seceret Mission. Shes a MonStua. She is Fighting for the revenge of her Royal family, The Blue Rose, yes i now. Ikuto, on the other hand, is also a MonStua. He also comes from a royal family, but Ikuto's family is still very much alive they are called, The Red Moon. MonStua's are people who fight for they're rights, MonStua's also change into a creature, when they want to. 

Oh and if you havent read about my "Letters to you" you wouldn't know that Ai Keitaro is now called Kei Yuisaku. NOW ON ITH THE STORY! (sorry for the long intro)

**~+ Chapter One: It's the Black Cross! +~**

**??? POV**

"Black Cross! Black Cross! He's here again! He's here!" a villager screamed as he ran into he city. Everyone turned the way he was running away from. There, villagers saw me. I stood on the walls of the city which was about 80 feet off the ground.

I am Black Cross. I am here to save the Villagers from obeying the despised Red Moon family. I wore a long black cap, knee boots, a black musketeer hat with a royal black feather, a black mask that covers my eyes only, Black leather gloves that stop at the elbows, and a dual sword with the printings of a black cross.

My gaint Peregrine Falcon, it is 40 feet wide and and is 60 feet tall, unusually big bird(a/n: this bird isn't really this big!)

"Fleuw(Flew, with a japanese accent) wait for me at the north gate" i told Flew as she began to flap her wings, making a giant wind blow across the south of the gate.

"There he is!" screamed soldiers of the Red Moon yelled.

"Idiots. I wasn't trying to hide." I chuckled.

I jumped off the walls and on to the ground. I took one of my dual sword out of its case and put it infront of me and faced the tip toward them.

A whole group charged at me. I ran towards them my sword now on my side dragging behind me.

"YAAH!" I yelled and attacked the group.

_Shink, shiiiinnnnkkkk. Sloosh. _(SFX: Blood splatter, skin being cut, and the sound of swords clinking)

Soldiers began to groan.

"you guys never learn" i whispered to myself an touched the blood on my sword, "this blood is going to make my sword rust even sooner. I cant waste my swords shine on your pathetic bodies." i said as i wiped my sword with a rag and threw it. I walked to the north gate. There i got Flew and we dropped her off at her stay.

I started to walk back into town. Made sure no one was there. There I walked into a dark alley and began to change once i came into a door that was on the left.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu! Amu!!!!" cried my little sister, Emiko bouncing all over me,"Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu, Am-"

I'M UP!" i yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Emiko got off of me and my bed opened her mouth and said, "im hungry."

I twitched....

"ASK MUE-SAN WHEN YOUR HUNGY!" I needf my sleep! I need an education to get a good job and support us all and i can't do it if i don't get my sleep on the days i don't have school. I looked at the clock, it read, 8:10am.

God.

I yawned and stretched. Emiko troutted out of my room and went to ask Mue-san forbreakfast. For a 6 year old little girl, she sure is annoying. I sighed then got up and put my slippers on and dragged myself across my room and looked at my calender.

_2 more weeks till Chrismas is here._

I sighed. My Chrismas wish is to have a boyfriend who will accept me for me.

"Amu! Breakfast is ready!" Emiko screamed, probably from the dinning table ready to bite into her food, "ITADAKIMASU!" Emiko screamed making it echo down the halls and into my room.

I shook my head and smiled. I walked into the dinning room and ate my breakfast. Eggs with bacon and toast. Orange Juice on the side.

After Breakfast i went to take a shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. Usual morning stuff.

"Bye Mue-San!" I said with my normal clothes on and kissed Mue-san on the check and left with my purse in my hands, "Umm...Where is this place? Where the heck is that Cosplay Cafe?" I said talking to myself while trying to figure out the map, turning it side ways in every possible direction.

An arm went over my shoulder. "If you go through here. You'll see this. Turn Left from there and walk all the way down. You'll find the Cafe" A velvety voice came from behind.

I turnd around and saw my helper.

"Ahh! Arigato Gozimashita(thank you very much)...ummm... sorry I dont know your name..." I told the man after i finished bowing.

"I am Tskyo... Tskukiyumi Ikuto" He said.

"Well i am Hinamori Amu. Thank you for helping me Tskukiyumi-san! You saved my life!" I told him smiling.

"Your welcome. I will be seeing you soon" he said as he kissed my hand, put a flower in my ear, and left.

I held my hand. Tskuyumi-san...i blushed. thats the first a man has ever gone up to talk to her. I always find myself ugly. I dont wear make-up like the pretty girls. I never do my hair. I wear plain clothing. My hair is an oddly Pink. Yet, he looks at me. I smiled. Tsukuyumi-san, I can't wait to see you.

I continued to walk down the road in the direction Tsukuyumi-san told me. on my right i finally saw the Cafe!

I walked into the building. It smelt like chocolate. Yumm....

I went up to a girl wearing a Bunny cosplay.

"Excuse me, do you know where I cant get an application?" I asked as the lady turned around still holding the tray of food and drinks gracefully. She looked my age. She was very beautiful.

"Oh. Just go up there and you'll find our manager. He'll give you an application" She said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you. Sorry for the bother" I said and left the direction she was pointing.

I saw a man with a midnight blue hair. I went up to him, " Excuse me? Are you the manager of this cafe?" I asked really kindly.

"Yes i am. Here is your application, Hinamori-san" He said.

"Huh?! How do you know my name?!" I asked in confusion.

He chuckled, "I just met you a few minutes ago." he looked at me, knowing i was still confused, "Im Tsukuyumi Ikuto..." He said.

"Ooh! Im sorry Tsukuyumi-san"

"please, call me Ikuto." he said as i nodded with a blush.

"y-yes I-Ikuto. Call me Amu then." he smiled, nodded, and walked away.

If i get this job i don't think i will have a hard time.

i smiled and filled the application on the bar counter.

**~+End of Chapter 1+~**

**Emiko:** So she thinks. Anyways, i just wanted to tell you all. that thw two stories mostly in winning is, Feudal Love and Battle of the bands. I will give a month. Then i will close the deal. So, please chose your TOP **3** and i will cut them into the biggest 2. Maybe 3. Just maybe.... Anyways! i hope you guys enjoyed this little treat i thought about!


End file.
